Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune
by Noan
Summary: Duo voudrait bien bosser ses cours mais la fête de la musique bat son plein! Cadeau à Calamithy.


C'est que vous gâte en ce moment dîtes-moi.

3 OS en 2 jours!!! J'ai la pêche et je vous en fais profiter!! Elle est pas belle la vie???

Sachez aussi, que côté dessins, je n'ai pas chaumé et de nouveaux fanarts sont dispo sur mon blog!!!

Bref, ce dernier Os n'était pas prévue mais j'ai appris hier que c'était l'anniversaire d'une scribouilleuse que j'adore. Celui- là, il est pour toi Mithy!!! J'espère qu'il te plaira.

BON ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!

Résumé: Duo voudrait bien bosser ses cours mais la fête de la musique bat son plein!!

ATTENTION LEMON.

Le tout sur une chanson de Pauline Croze: " Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune".

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.

Sur ces belles paroles,

Bonne lecture!!!

-

-  
**Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune. **  
-  
-  
**_Mon corps me tient tête, me fait souvent l'affront, _**  
-  
De mon appartement, j'entends la musique qui déboule dans les ruelles de ma ville. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller m'amuser, j'ai des exams à passer.  
Je planche sur l'Art Moderne façon quattro cinquo italien et m'oblige à ne pas écouter le bruit des basses qui raisonnent à mes oreilles.  
Franchement, si j'avais pas autant de travail, j'aurais bien accompagné Quatre qui, lui, a terminé ses études l'année passée et il se plait à me le rappeler.  
Chacal.  
-  
**_De tourner les talons, de partir à l'aveuglette. _**  
-  
" Duo, mon cœur, viens faire la fête avec nous!!!  
- Quatre, connard, j'ai des exams, MOI, dans une semaine!!!  
- Mais mon ange, un peu de détente te fera du bien.  
- Ouais, chacal, c'est pas toi qui va passer mes partielles!!"  
_-  
**Ce soir, il se prête au rythme cadencé, **_  
-  
Mais je n'arrive pas à retenir mon pied de battre la mesure et mes lèvres de chantonner ce petit air que je connais.  
Je balance mon stylo et me lève pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il y a un monde fou qui s'éclate sans se soucier des ceux qui travaillent!!  
Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon livre qui me paraît bien morne face à la liesse qui emplit les rues.  
Bah, de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas étudier tranquille avec tout ce bordel.  
-  
**_Des villes en fête sous les néons bleutés, _**  
-  
J'enlève mes lunettes et passe à la salle de bain.  
Il est hors de question que je sorte en jogging/débardeur, tenue très confortable pour étudier tranquille à la maison, mais qui craint un max quand on sort.  
Je choisis rapidement un col roulé noir sans manches et un jeans noir taille basse. Après une bonne douche et un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je sors à mon tour.  
-  
**_Aux nuées, veloutées... _**  
-  
Très vite, je suis happé par la foule qui m'emporte loin de chez moi.  
J'ai peine à reprendre mes repères puis finalement je me laisse enivré par l'ivresse générale comme si, dans cette nuit de folie, les gens oubliaient tout. Ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils croient, tout, juste pour faire tomber le masque une fois dans l'année.  
Alors je suis le mouvement et j'enfouis au fond de ma mémoire ce petit sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir laissé en plan mes livres et ses cahiers, pour me laisser envahir par la musique.  
-  
**_Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune. _**  
-  
Mon corps guide chacun de mes pas, allant de groupes en musiciens itinérants sans jamais m'attarder plus de quelques minutes.  
Le sentiment de rattraper une partie de ces années que j'avai passé à travailler et travailler pour arriver à faire ce que je voulais de ma vie.  
J'en avais mis de ma vie personnelle entre parenthèses, hormis mon ami d'enfance, Quatre, avec lequel j'ai grandi.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de mes études, je profitais.  
-  
**_Insomnie envoûtante. _**  
-  
D'ailleurs, en pensant au traître blond, je me demande bien où est-ce qu'il est.  
Je tente tant bien que mal de me souvenir de l'emploi du temps de cette soirée qu'il m'a dressé au téléphone pour m'allécher.  
Où est-ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il devait retrouver son copain??  
Ah oui, le Deathscythe... Quel nom pourri, en passant, pour un bar!!  
Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet... Je suis à quelques rues et avec tout ce monde, il va me falloir des heures pour y arriver.  
Bah!! J'ai tout mon temps.  
-  
**_Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune. _**  
-  
Mes hanches gardent le rythme des basses qui se répercutent à travers tout mon corps. Ma peau se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur dû à la chaleur dégagée par tous ces corps qui se meuvent autour de moi.  
La nuit se pare d'une moiteur sensuelle alors que l'air charie des odeurs de peaux en mouvement et moi, je prends part à toute cette douce folie au son d'une musique envoûtante, enivrante.  
-  
**_Sous le regard des chiens qui dorment à moitié. _**  
-  
Je prends le chemin du bar sans me soucier des regards posés sur moi, indifférent à l'attraction que je peux exercer sur certains.  
Je suis descendu pour me détendre un peu pas pour trouver un mec.  
Le rythme change un peu à mesure que je remonte la rue, passant d'une techno assourdissante à une musique chaude, emmenée par des gembées endiablées.  
Assez vite, j'ai soif et je m'arrête prendre une bière à un stand planté sur le trottoir pour l'occasion.  
-  
**_Les femmes se font vamps, les hommes se font loups, _**  
-  
Accoudé au panneau de bois qui sert de comptoir, je regarde la foule bigarrée qui se meut sur ce tempo insoutenable.  
Très vite, je délaisse les danseurs pour les musiciens. Il y a trois noirs qui s'en donnent à cœur joie, leurs lèvres pleines révélant un sourire immense et un autre à la peau plus claire dont la moitié du visage est cachée par de longues mèches brunes.  
Il semble moins extraverti que les autres mais on sent bien qu'il est à fond dans la musique, définitivement ailleurs.  
Je me penche un peu pour capter son regard.  
-  
**_Chacun sa chacune, chacun son rendez-vous. _**  
-  
D'un coup, je ne sens plus rien, je n'entends plus rien.  
Il vient de relever brusquement le nez et a plongé son regard dans le mien. Un regard intense, si intense que je sens des frissons remontés le long de mon échine et mourir sur ma nuque.  
De là où je suis, je ne distingue pas bien la couleur mais je sais qu'elle me donnera irrémédiablement chaud.  
Je suis hypnotisé par ses yeux et par le rythme enivrant de ses mains sur la peau tendue de son instrument.  
De belles mains que je devine aisément un peu rugueuses, imaginant déjà les frissons qu'elles feraient naître sur ma peau.  
-  
**_A l'heure où l'on ose révéler sa face cachée _**  
-  
Il joue toujours sans me lâcher des yeux, semblant aussi fasciné que je le suis. Le rythme qu'il impose raisonne en moi et je me laisse porter, bougeant langoureusement les hanches, l'aguichant sans vraiment y prêter attention.  
Je veux entrer dans son rêve de sable et de soleil, de peaux moites et d'effluves envoûtantes.  
Je vois enfin un sourire effleurer ses lèvres et il accélère le battement de ses mains. D'un coup de menton, il me convit à venir plus près et à jouer avec lui.  
Lui avec ses mains et moi avec mon corps.  
-  
**_Aux beautés indomptées... _**  
-  
Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé et je danse sans penser que je pourrais gêner les autres danseurs, festivaliers avec mon déhanché déchaîné.  
A chaque phrasé, il change de rythme, s'amusant follement lui aussi.  
Les trois autres musiciens l'ont suivi dans son impro' et j'entends les gens siffler leur plaisir pour ce trip qui leurs plait.  
Je sens alors d'autres corps se joindre à moi, ramenant de plus en plus de monde autour de ces musiciens de talent que la foule boudait un peu.  
-  
**_Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune _**  
-  
La musique finit par s'arrêter et les musiciens rangent leurs instruments pour faire place à un autre groupe sous une salve d'applaudissements.  
Complètement essoufflé, je me joins aux autres pour applaudir cette magnifique prestation.  
Du coup, je me retrouve de nouveau accoudé au stand pour boire une autre bière.  
Mes cheveux longs se collent un peu partout sur mon corps moite et je souris bêtement de ma prestation.  
-  
**_Insomnie envoûtante _**  
-  
Une main vient se poser sur ma taille.  
Je me retourne brusquement vers l'opportun pour l'envoyer loin mais c'est un sourire discret et un regard très bleu qui me fige.  
" Je vous offre quelque chose à boire?"  
Mon musicien...  
Il est encore plus beau de près. Il semble être asiatique, japonais peut-être mais ses yeux bleus suggèrent un métissage.  
" Je... heu... oui une bière."  
Il me sourit encore et commande deux bières, sa main toujours posée sur moi.  
-  
**_Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune _**  
-  
Il me parle un peu de lui, et moi, je bois chacun de ses mots comme un homme assoiffé en plein désert.  
Tout en discutant, il m'entraîne au cœur de la foule, voulant à son tour profiter de la fête, à l'opposé de ma destination première.  
Il me fait danser, virevolter au son de musiques toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres quand un brusque mouvement de foule me projette dans ses bras qui se referment sur moi.  
Je m'y sens bien, la tête posée sur son torse puissant, la main sur son cœur qui bat à un rythme effréné.  
-  
**_Dans la chaleur, dans la chaleur _**  
-  
Je tremble presque alors que je le sens nicher son nez dans mes cheveux et respirer fort. Je ferme les yeux sous le geste, perdu dans une petite bulle où la foule, la musique, n'existe plus.  
Il n'y a plus que lui et moi.  
Il glisse son visage jusqu'à mon oreille.  
" Je vais peut-être te paraître un peu brutal mais j'ai envie de toi".  
Ces quelques mots à peine murmurés me font frémir et je ne peux qu'admettre que moi aussi. Son corps appelle le mien et je ne peux que me soumettre à la tentation.  
" J'habite tout près d'ici."  
-  
**_Des nuits de pleine lune _**  
-  
Il relève mon visage et ses lèvres trouvent vite le chemin des miennes.  
Je m'accroche à son tee-shirt alors que sa langue se faufile entre elles et qu'une de ses mains se fiche dans mes cheveux à moitié dénattés, alors que l'autre entoure ma taille d'une étreinte possessive.  
Sa langue me fouille, ne délaissant pas une seule partie de ma bouche, caressant mon palais avec une passion mêlée de tendresse qui me fait littéralement trembler.  
J'ai peine à tenir sur mes jambes lorsqu'il nous laisse reprendre notre souffle et pose son front sur le mien en un soupir satisfait.  
" Où?"  
Je souris de son impatience, lui attrape la main et c'est à mon tour de le tirer au milieu de la foule.  
-  
**_Loin de là ma tête s'effraye de l'orage, _**  
-  
A l'écart de toute l'agitation de la foule, je me rends compte que j'emmène un parfait inconnu chez moi. C'est juste si je connais son prénom: Heero...  
Mais il doit sentir mon hésitation et avec douceur, il me prend la clé des mains et collé contre mon dos, il ouvre la porte de mon appartement tout en parsemant le haut de ma nuque de petits baisers à peine appuyés.  
Je voudrais bien prendre un peu de temps mais mon corps réagit trop bien aux touchers de ses lèvres sur ma peau.  
-  
**_Y va de ses leçons et me tient en otage, _**  
-  
Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que je me retrouve doucement mais sûrement plaqué contre la porte juste fermée, mes lèvres de nouveau occupées par sa bouche, déconnectant mes dernières résistances.  
J'entoure sa nuque de mes bras, glissant mes doigts dans ses courts cheveux pour approfondir ce baiser qui me met à l'envers et me laisse aller à son étreinte qui se fait de plus en plus passionnée.  
Mon pantalon se gorge sous le pression de son bassin et je ne peux que gémir contre ses lèvres.  
-  
**_Mais mon corps obstiné entre dans le dédale, _**  
-  
Complètement perdu dans mon plaisir, je le laisse me tirer jusqu'au centre de mon petit studio, retirant un à un mes vêtements, libérant mes cheveux de cette tresse qui ne doit plus ressembler à grand chose.  
Je sens son regard intense me caresser de haut en bas, brûlant chaque partie de ma peau offerte à ses yeux brillants.  
" Tu es magnifique."  
Je rougis comme une jeune fille devant son sourire et le déshabille à mon tour tandis que ses larges mains vont et viennent sur ma peau y laissant un millier de frissons.  
-  
**_Dans la danse tribale s'abandonne et se dévoile, _**  
-  
Il est très beau lui aussi.  
Sa large poitrine me donne envie de rester blotti entre ses bras et ses larges cuisses m'invitent à m'y asseoir.  
Je m'y retrouve très vite installé alors que ses doigts trouvent leur place en moi.  
Sa bouche excitent mes tétons et il me prépare patiemment à le recevoir. Je lui laisse les rênes de mon corps avec un plaisir non feint, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux mi-clos.  
Un instant, sa main posée dans le bas de mon dos se retire et je le vois farfouiller dans son jean pour en sortir de quoi nous protéger.  
J'esquisse un sourire avant de la lui prendre des mains et de la lui mettre en laissant mes doigts courir sur sa virilité parfaitement réveillée.  
-  
**_Tant que durent les étoiles... _**  
-  
Il soupire bruyamment sous mes mains et m'empoigne les hanches brusquement pour m'attirer à lui.  
Le vide, que ses doigts ont laissé en moi, se remplit à nouveau d'un pieu de chair bien plus imposant.  
Je sens les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux mais je n'arrête pas ma descente, tout doucement, exaltant sourdement un souffle qui tente de se perdre.  
" Viens...viens...  
- Je.. ahh...peux paahhh...  
- Si... tout doucement...prends-moi en toi..."  
Il me détourne de la douleur en empoignant mon sexe et en y appliquant une douce caresse.  
Mes doigts se crispent sur ses épaules à mesure de ma perdition et j'y plante mes ongles quand il touche le fond, faisant naître une myriade d'étoiles sous mes paupières closes.  
-  
**_Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune _**  
-  
Je brûle d'un feu qu'il ne fait qu'attiser de ses coups de reins.  
Oui, attise-moi, brûle-moi, je ne veux jamais qu'il ne s'éteigne...  
L'air devient lourd d'une chaleur moite qui chérie nos gémissements où se mêlent la sensuelle litanie de nos prénoms et de nos gémissements à peine étouffés.  
Je me sens partir au creux de ses bras, encore inconnu il y a quelques heures. Il sait jouer de mon corps comme d'un instrument et j'aime la musique qu'il fait naître sur ma peau.  
Je m'écroule sur lui quand la jouissance m'emporte, me laissant sans le souffle entre ses bras.  
-  
**_Insomnie envoûtante _**  
-  
Une aérienne caresse sur la joue me réveille et j'ai peine à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille.  
Ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et que je tombe dans une mer aux doux reflets bleutés que la nuit me revient.  
Mes joues me brûlent un peu et un sourire illumine le visage de mon amant...Il est encore plus beau à la lumière du jour.  
Je me demande si...  
" Bien dormi Tenshi?"  
Je souris à mon tour et hoche doucement la tête.  
Apparemment satisfait, il ressert son étreinte sur moi et me demande si je suis libre aujourd'hui. Je m'empresse de lui dire que oui, ravi qu'il ne me laisse pas tomber après cette nuit mémorable, me laissant l'espoir d'autres nuits et d'autres matins dans ses bras.  
-  
**_Dans la chaleur des nuits de pleine lune _**  
-  
-

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
